


Movies and Cuddling

by KlaineJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineJane/pseuds/KlaineJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out some new information about Castiel and cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Cuddling

'What do you mean you've never seen a Christmas movie, Cas?' Dean's voice is laced with confusion while he looks at Cas, 'I've never had occasion' Cas says evenly. Dean can feel his eyebrows raise and his steps are slow and unfaltering as he makes his way to where Cas is staring at him in surprise, a confused furrow between his eyebrows as he flickers his gaze between the floor and Dean’s brilliant green eyes. ‘What is wrong, Dean? You look like you’re going to be ill.’ Dean comes to a halt in front of where Cas is sitting, Cas’s knees are touching Dean’s and they both feel the warmth of the other one’s body. ‘I’m just surprised, Cas. How can you not have seen a single Christmas movie _ever_ , I mean I get that Heaven probably isn’t the best spot for move nights, but hell Cas, I’d think you would’ve watched at least one Christmas movie.’ Cas can feel blood rushing to his face and coloring his cheeks a light red. He feels embarrassed and a bit foolish sitting in front of Dean like this, almost like a disobedient child getting a chiding.

 

‘I didn’t realize it was so important to you,’ Castiel says tightly, starting to feel a bit offended at Dean’s tone, ‘calm down Cas, don’t get you panties in a bunch,’ Dean says, noticing Cas’s lips pressed tightly together in irritation. ‘I do not wear pan-‘ Cas starts to say, his voice verging on sounding exasperated , but Dean interrupts him ‘I know you don’t wear panties, Cas, that's not the point.'

 

The point _was_ that Castiel has never in his entire time on Earth seen a Christmas movie, Dean'll be the first to admit that Sam and his upbringing hadn't made them into Christmas loving lunatics or anything, but still. Dean had always made sure that he and Sam at least had some movies to watch while they hoped in vain that John would come back from a hunt early and celebrate with them. Sometimes he'd even had to play extra games of pool just to get enough money so he could get some films and food on the table to get them in the holiday spirit. It wasn't much, but it was something at least.

 

But Castiel had never had anyone to watch silly Christmas movies with, he was the silent one, the one who was called on only when people needed him, never for the simple pleasure of watching Christmas movies.

 

Well, that's going to change if Dean has anything to say about it. He grabs Castiel's slender hand in his and tugs him towards his bedroom. So they can watch Christmas movies, he reminds himself. Nothing else, just innocent, normal Christmas movies.

 

Castiel is a little confused as to what's been going on in Dean's head. The last thing he'd told him was that he knew Castiel wasn't wearing panties, and suddenly he was pulling him towards his bedroom. Castiel wasn't sure why he didn't protest when Dean gently pushed him down to sit on his bed, but he knew he didn't care much either way. He felt a tingling sensation where Dean's hand had been holding his, his calloused and long fingers fitting so perfectly with Cas's own, slightly smaller hand. His chest felt tight with an unknown warm sensation, like pure warmth was trying to come out of him.

 

He finally understood what Dean was planning when he saw him opening his, well Sam's, laptop and started searching for Christmas movies online. 'Oh,' Cas said quietly, even he could hear the disappointment in his voice and Dean looked over at him with confusion swimming in his eyes as he settled next to Castiel on the bed. 'What's got you down, Cas?' 'Nothing!' Cas squeaked out, embarrassed by the sound of his own voice coming out that high. 'I mean-' He cleared his throat roughly and spoke again, this time his voice at a normal volume 'I was just confused for a moment, Dean. Don't worry about it, I'm fine.' Castiel was glad that his voice had gone back to a more bearable frequency, but even he could still hear how fake his voice sounded. Dean looked at him for a long moment, his eyes boring into Castiel's own. None of them looked away for a long time, they probably would have stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes, if it weren't for the computer suddenly playing the intro to a classical Christmas song Cas had never heard before.

 

Both of their heads turned toward the computer, Dean felt his face heat up, why was he looking at Cas like that? And more importantly, why did it make him blush like a sixteen year old virgin on prom night? He shook his head to rid himself of that particular thought and cleared his throat loudly. Castiel wasn't doing much better next to him, his face was flushed and he kept fiddling with the edge of his dark blue sweater. 'Lets just watch some movies and try to relax, okay?' Dean asked, looking at Cas for confirmation that that was okay with him. Castiel nodded quickly and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. Dean felt his eyes linger on the tufts of hair that refused to cooperate , wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. Castiel was looking at Dean too, his gaze impatient. 'Dean,' he prompted 'the movie.' Dean quickly looked back towards the screen of the computer and pressed play. 'Yeah, sure, of course. Movie' he muttered. 'That's what we're going to do.'

 

They both started to fidget when the movie started to play, trying to find a comfortable way to sit that wasn't too close or too far away to make it awkward to watch the movie. They ended up pressed together from feet to shoulders, the laptop balanced on their knees. The entire first movie was spent like that, both of them trying not to disturb the other, sitting ramrod straight and not moving an inch.

 

Halfway through the third Christmas movie Castiel starts to feel his eyes slipping shut, his entire body is much more relaxed than it was at the beginning of their little impromptu movie session, and Dean's warmth beside him is not making it any easier to stay awake. He feels Dean move slightly next him until his shoulder is at perfect height for Castiel to rest his head on. He doesn't though. Not yet. Would it be too forward of him? To just assume that Dean is okay with having Cas resting on him like that? He feels his eyes slipping shut again, and his head jerks up to stop himself from falling asleep. Suddenly Dean's soft and comforting voice is whispering in his ear; 'it's okay Cas, you can sleep, I'll be here' Castiel won't be able to remember what he replied to that, all he knows is that the second his head touched Dean's shoulder he was asleep.

 

He might have been asleep for a minute or five hours for all Cas knows when he wakes up. He feels very warm and safe, there's an arm slung over his waist and a firm leg between his own. He is confused for exactly three seconds until he remembers. Dean. Dean and Christmas movies that had somehow ended up with both of them, well there wasn't any other word for it, _cuddling._ They were both on their sides, facing each other, Castiel's head resting in the groove between Dean's shoulder and neck with one hand resting in Dean's short, soft hair, and the other one tucked under his own chin. Dean is lying mostly the same way, except his arm is resting over Castiel's waist and the other one gripping the hand that Castiel has under his chin.

 

It all feels very... cozy, and nice. Normal. And _oh._ Dean smells so good. Like leather and spice and just man. Castiel nuzzles closer to Dean and Dean tightens his arm around his waist, pulling him closer and letting out a quiet snuffling sound, Castiel lets his eyes slip closed again. They'll deal with this new development in their relationship later, but for now, they'll sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My second fanfic(: Hope you liked it! And y'know... If you wanna.. Head over to gleekpotterhead1234.tumblr.com and follow!(:


End file.
